Hunting Orc: Into Darkness
by BlackShaftedArrow
Summary: Sequel to: Hunting Orc A death threat, an unknown poison...what could all these things mean? When Faramir's assassin proves to be the only one with the cure for the steward's poisoned body, Aragorn and Legolas set out to find it. NO SLASH
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings. All rights to the fabulous J.R.R. Tolkien!**

** Well, I hope everyone likes it and thank you to all of my reviewers! You are awesome! Well, here goes Part II! And, as always, reviews are welcome and I am totally open to constructive criticism, just as long as you're not flaming at me.**

Pain. Loneliness. Fear. Sorrow. These are the things intended for Faramir. The assassin wanted to make the steward's death slow and painful, making every minute of it torture.

Since Callisto didn't finish him and his filthy little friend off when he had the chance, it looks like I'll just have to do it myself. He was always a softie. Couldn't take a life.

A glittering blade fell across the sharpening wheel, sending sparks flying into the dark sky. She caught a glowing ember in the palm of her hand, feeling the heat radiating off it. She watched the light dancing across her hand. No, the heat did not scald her slender fingers. She had tamed fire long ago.

-

Aragorn swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to look at his friend. He did not know why, but the Ranger, ever since he had laid eyes on the man, had been afraid of him. Not afraid like cowering behind a rock when he came near, but afraid like getting shivers up your spine when you saw him. He had felt that there had been more to him than meets the eye, as if some kind of sleeping evil were ready to awaken at the slightest signal. Even so much as the mention of the man's name caused a small flame of fear to spark inside Aragorn's heart.

He glanced up and saw worry lines creasing Legolas' face, making him start out of his reverie. He fought back the chills that threatened to crawl up his back and refused to give in to the sudden urge to look behind him to make sure danger was not near.

"Aragorn? Are you well?" His elf friend seemed to move forward, then hesitate, as if his help would be refused. He was right.

Aragorn nodded and took a step away from Legolas' helping hands. He did not need help of any sort, and he felt fine. _Stop this, Aragorn! You are acting childish. You cannot let a dead man scare you._ But the Ranger felt that it wasn't Callisto that scared him, but something much, much deeper. Something darker and more evil than Sauron himself.

** All right, everyone. Technically this wasn't a chapter…more of a…prologue. So, I hope you liked it! The first chapter should be up within the week. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**These are the replies from the last chapter of Hunting Orc Part I.**

_**tommyginger: THANK YOU SO MUCH! If you wouldn't have pointed that stuff out, then I would have gone on to other stories and kept writing wrong. About the whole travelling from Ithilien to Rivendell thing…well, yeah…I knew it would take long, but I wasn't really focusing on that specific part of the story. I didn't want to completely exclude it, but just make it small. But I really should have made it longer, though. And the whole Elrond taking care of Aragorn first thing….um…yeah…no excuses. That was one of the worst flub ups of my several hundred. And thanks for the A, totally appreciate that. And keep giving me constructive criticism please! 'Cause it seems that no one else will, and I really welcome that to help my writing. Reviewers that give you tips and pointers are usually the best kind! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**KatieElizabethGrace: Welcome! I see this is your first review, though you may have been reading this for a while. I'm so glad you like it! And 1. I have a friend named Katie, 2. Elizabeth is the same name as Elizabeth from Pirates of the Caribbean, and 3. Heeheeheee, don't tell, but my real name is Grace. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**2000Aerobars: Thanks for the advice! And, yeah, I guess I did let my excitement get the best of me. I should have slowed down a bit. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

** Please everyone give me as much constructive criticism as you can manage, 'cause I really want the sequel to be better than the first one. Thank you! :)**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own The Lord of the Rings; all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

** This is the first official chapter! I hope you guys like it and thank you to all my reviewers!**

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Sparkling blue eyes met Aragorn's sea gray ones.  
"Legolas, for the fourth time, I am well." The Ranger protested, tightened the cinch on his saddle and giving Roheryn a gentle pat. **(Readers, don't ask why it's not Brego, since it was Brego in Part I. I decided I liked Roheryn better, so, there you go.)**  
The elf threw the man a skeptical look.  
"I will not stand by while someone threatens my steward."  
"Do not forget that they have put a price on your head as well." Looking away, the Mirkwood elf launched onto his horse's back. Legolas had insisted that he didn't need a saddle, but he did not refuse a bridle.  
Aragorn ignored the remark and tried to change the subject. "Where do we look first?"  
Legolas smiled, knowing what the human was trying to do, but he let him get away with it. He passed him the small, crumpled piece of paper he had found shoved underneath the door of the Last Homely House. The Ranger took it and unfolded it carefully, as if some sort of bomb were inside.

_ The cliff. 11 sharp. We'll discuss your friends' lives._

Aragorn shivered. Apparently this paper was meant for Legolas, since whoever it was was apparently threatening himself and Faramir.  
Just then Elladan and Elrohir burst from the House and came racing towards the two. Aragorn quickly shoved the paper in his saddlebag.  
"And where do you think you're going?" Elladan asked.  
Aragorn looked behind him. "Who, me?" He put on a face of mock shock.  
A look of annoyance crossed Elrohir's face. "Yes, you."  
"I think we are going to search for whoever threatened Faramir's life." Aragorn replied.  
"And your own." Legolas chimed in.  
_Ugh. Why can't Legolas just shut up about that?_ The man thought, knowing what would come next.  
"What? Who threatened you?" Elladan demanded, standing beside Aragorn.  
"No one. Nobody threatened me. Legolas is just overreacting."  
"I am not!" The blond elf argued.  
"I will not have you going off and getting yourself killed." Elladan said. "I command you to stay home."  
"What?" The Ranger asked in shock. "I am sorry, Elladan, but you cannot prevent me from going. I am not a child anymore."  
"Then we are going with you." The younger twin insisted.  
"Oh, no, you're not." Aragorn argued with his brothers as Legolas watched quietly. "Remember your promise."  
"What pr—" A look of remembrance crossed Elrohir's face. "That's not fair." He skulked.  
"Yes, it is, Elrohir. You must stay home and tend to Faramir. Legolas and I will go and no one else."  
"But—Estel!" Elladan said.  
"No, you two." The Ranger mounted his horse. "Novaer, muindor nin!" [Farwell, my brothers!] And with those last words of parting, the two were off to find the assassin.

-

The elf lord was getting more and more worried by the minute. He had been trying to lower the steward's fever all night, and nothing had worked. Thankfully, though, it seemed that his herbs were working, for the poison was receding. He placed another cool cloth on Faramir's forehead and let his attention wander for a moment.  
Since the steward's arm had already been set and was beginning to heal, Elrond had only fastened the man's arm in a sling. He had cleaned the deep gash on Faramir's forehead along with the one on his cheek. Neither of them needed stitches, which made Elrond rest a little easier. The next second, the twins came into the room. They weren't their usual boisterous, loud, obnoxious selves, but quieter and more respectful.  
"Quel amrun, Ada." [Good morning, father.] Elladan said, standing beside his father. Elrohir echoed the phrase and came to the other side of the bed.  
"How does he fare?" The younger twin asked, looking up.  
"Not well. Though the poison seems to be through with its course, he has not awakened. I have not seen this type of poison before."  
There was silence for a moment.  
"Estel and Legolas rode out." Elrohir said.  
Elrond looked up. "They did? When?"  
"Just now. They are going to find person who threatened Faramir's life."  
Elrond looks at his two sons with an admonishing stare. "Why did you not speak to me of this?"  
"We tried to make him stay, but he would not." Elladan piped up.  
"I am trusting that he is well, then?"  
Both the twins nodded quickly.  
"Oh, Ada. You do not think we would let Estel go if he were not well?" Elrohir questioned.  
"No, I know you would not." Elrond said quietly before changing the subject. "Elladan, in my study, there is a book of different poisons and illnesses, get it for me."  
"Yes, Ada." Though the task was for Elladan only, Elrohir followed him out of the room.

** Well, I hope you all liked it, and special thanks to fandomer for being the first to review!**

REVIEW REPLIES

_**fandomer: wow, thank you so much for the encouragement! I'm so glad you like it! Yeah, I guess I've attracted a lot of Faramir fan-girls to this story, and I guess that was kinda my goal. But I really made it about Aragorn/Legolas/Faramir for my two sisters and I. Those are our crushes. And, as you could probably tell, mine is Aragorn. And I am green with envy! I want a dog so bad but we haven't gotten one 'cause we don't have a fenced yard! :( you're so lucky! And, actually I didn't name Callisto for either of those reasons. I named him after Callisto, one of the moons of Jupiter. I saw a picture of it during science class and immediately taken by how beautiful it was. I know, that probably makes Callisto sound super wimpy, but oh well. I like naming most of my OC's stars or moons. All the heavenly bodies have such cool names! Yeah, that's really the only times I pay attention in science class, when we're talking about astronomy. Okay, enough talk about science. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**_

**SONG OF THE DAY**

**Outcast**  
**Artist: Kerrie Roberts**

**Okay, I need to correct myself. Last story, I put Red. Its actually RED. But, anyways, now that that's all cleared up, I won't be putting any more RED songs, 'cause all of them are awesome. So, just check them out yourself. And, if any of you like Skillet and want me to make one of their songs Song of the Day, then you're gonna have to tell me, 'cause they're not really my favorite band.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

** Do you like The Hobbit book or movies better? Why? And if you have not read the book, then just say what you did/did not like about the movies.**

_**If you haven't read the book or heard new about the third Hobbit movie, then this is a *SPOILER ALERT* Okay, you guys are not gonna believe this, but I saw an article about Peter Jackson planning on NOT killing Thorin! I mean, okay Kili, Fili, and Thorin are all supposed to die in the end. ARGH PJ! As much as I like Thorin, you HAVE to kill him! I mean, it's in the book! Prepare for a rant everyone…**_  
_** Peter Jackson has ruined the Hobbit movies. Don't get me wrong, I still like (love) them and am going to see There and Back Again in theaters as soon as it comes out (December 17!), but PJ ruined it! He did the same thing with the LOTR movies, he changed them so much, though…I can't really argue with him**__**about that. The Lord of the Rings movies are still awesome and PJ hit it on the nose with the actors. (Especially Viggo Mortensen :) But The Hobbit, oh man. He shouldn't have changed it. Okay, end of rant.**_

_**Sorry for the excessive talking everyone. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Hold on a minute ya'll, just found this out. They changed the name of the third Hobbit movie from There and Back Again to The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies. Jeez, they shouldn't have done that. There and Back Again sounded so much better. Oh well, it won't change the movie. Or the fact that Kili and Fili die…*sobs***_

_**Na lu e-govaned vin! [Until next we meet]**_

_**Sorry everything was double-spaced. I had some trouble with doc manager.**_

_**Mrs. King Aragorn**_


	3. First Sight of Danger

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; all rights to . Tolkien!**

** Okay, guys I just thought of this. I don't know why I made them go back to Rivendell when Minas Tirith was much closer. Well, another flub up of mine. I totally didn't realize that. I hope you guys can look past that without it harming your view of the story.**

They had only just crossed the bridge connecting Rivendell to the lands surrounding when a nervous shiver began to crawl up Aragorn's spine. Stop it, you are a man, not a child. He glanced around at his surroundings and absently smoothed his horse's forelock. Besides, we are nowhere near Callisto's body.  
The two kept their horses at a steady walk for a few hours with little conversation being exchanged between them. The silence was not an awkward one, but a comfortable, peaceful one. Birds could be heard with their various songs, different wildlife animals calling to each other, and the soft breeze rustling the leaves in the trees surrounding them. For a minute, the Ranger began to doze off, then was suddenly jolted awake when his horse nickered to him quietly. He opened his eyes and realized he was practically lying down in the saddle. He immediately straightened, silently thanking Roheryn for waking him before he fell off.

"Aragorn, would you like to stop for a rest?" Legolas asked, nudging his milky white stallion closer to Roheryn.

"No, I'm fine." Aragorn answered, dismissing his elf friend's motherly question.

Legolas said no more, but he could sense a new tension between them. They rode in silence for awhile longer before the elf broke it again.

"What is bothering you, Estel?"

Aragorn did not want to tell his best friend about his fears, so he stalled. He gazed up at the darkening sky, then at the pink and orange sunset. He motioned to his friend that this was a good place to stop for the night, and he dismounted slowly.

"Aragorn?" Legolas asked again, looping his stallion's reins around a tree branch. The elf stood there, waiting for an answer while stroking his horse's face lovingly.

The Ranger sighed and pulled Roheryn's saddle off, flopping it on the ground ungracefully. He laid his bedroll out on the ground and tied Roheryn beside his friend's horse.

"Estel, what troubles you?" Legolas asked once more.

As reluctant as he was to answer, Aragorn knew the elf would not stop until the truth was out. He turned his sea gray eyes on Legolas, not even attempting to erase them of emotion.

"Legolas…I am afraid."

The elf was stunned. Never before had he heard his friend speak those words. Even when he was a small child, he had never wanted to speak of his fears; and for his friend to obviously be shaken so badly about something that he would admit it to his best friend…What is he afraid of? Legolas thought.

Aragorn continued. "There has been an unnamed fear growing inside of me ever since I laid eyes on that man." Legolas knew whom he was speaking of, so he kept quiet and listened intently, silently praying to Illúvatar that he would be able to help the Ranger.

"Legolas, there is something deeper than just an assassin wanting nothing but death and blood." He looked at his friend in the eyes. "Something sent from the Dark Lord himself."

-

Elrond riffled through the pages quickly, only stopping when he noticed something significant. But he found nothing that even closely resembled the poison running through the steward's veins. He had practically exhausted all of his resources, and still had found nothing that would help the man.

He finally turned the last page and slammed the book closed, despair in his eyes.

"You could not find the antidote?" Elrohir asked, his voice sounding crestfallen.

Elrond shook his head and looked up at his son. "Elrohir, I am afraid that I will not be able to save him."

Legolas and Aragorn had spoken for a while, then decided to sleep. Aragorn had volunteered to take the first watch, and the elf was not surprised. The Mirkwood elf had done his best to comfort his friend and reassure him, but he knew the Ranger was right. He, also, had sensed something terrible lurking in the distance.

His aqua eyes watched the man wander around for a few minutes before disappearing from sight into the trees. He did not try to go after his friend, but let him go where he pleased. Besides, he was a grown man. He could take care of himself. Settling down in his bedroll, Legolas calmed his mind and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Aragorn let his feet lead him wherever they wanted to go. He made it a point to not stray too far from camp, though. He wasn't exactly in the mood for a worry-crazed elf. Let alone Legolas as the elf.

He stopped near a giant oak tree and sank down beside it. Leaning against the trunk, his gray eyes roved across the land. Nothing seemed unusual or out of place. Spotting the small flickering of the campfire, the Ranger decided it would be okay if he went a little farther. He stood and walked for a few more minutes before stopping again. Faintly, he could see Legolas' still, sleeping form.

Suddenly he heard a sharp crack. His instincts took over and he whirled around, unsheathing his sword in one smooth movement. On any other night when an assassin was not after him, he would have probably dismissed it as a deer, but this time he could not be too careful. He crept forward towards the sound, but was met with only silence. He stopped and turned around again, knowing he should probably go back to camp and rouse Legolas if something was wrong. He looked around for another second before turning back to camp. The sound of another sword being unsheathed drew his immediate attention and he turned around again, this time met with silvery moonlight glaring off a sword. The weapon advanced towards him, rocking menacingly.

He looked around violently, his heart beating in his throat. Though he could see the deadly weapon approaching him, where was the wielder?

A sudden breeze made him panic even more. The ominous sword was floating towards him, but he could not find whoever was holding it. With a loud bang, the sword clattered to the ground in front of him, and his instincts took over for the second time that night. The feeling that someone is behind you crept up his back, and he whirled around and raised his sword just in time to meet the opposing blow. They both took a step back, but the assassin did not give Aragorn time to retaliate.

The cloaked being lunged forwards and made a clean stab at the Ranger, which he neatly dodged. The man kicked the assassin's face, knocking the black hood off to reveal the identity of his attacker.  
The man was staring into the piercing blue gaze of a girl. A girl. She had long, blond hair that was done up in a complicated braid curling around her forehead. She wore ranger's clothing, and though there were no girl rangers that she could have stolen them from, they fit nicely. She held a glittering sword, with a bow and a quiver chock full of red arrows strapped to her back. Her belt had four knives, two on either side, and a small pouch of what appeared to be medicinal herbs hung on the left side.  
The Ranger was stunned. The assassin is a girl? She was at the most eighteen, and, in Aragorn's book, that was still a child.

With an enraged scream, she lunged forward again, this time with a slash towards his chest. He ducked and stabbed at her legs, but missed when she neatly flipped over his weapon. Though she was young, she knew how to fight. Well.

-

The elf awoke abruptly to the trees screaming warnings at him. He looked around wildly for his friend, and, when he didn't see him, jumped up and started to call him.

"Aragorn! Aragorn, where are you?" When he received no answer, the elf panicked. With the trees' warnings and his friend's safety in the front of his mind, he grabbed his bow and knives and raced out of the camp in the direction he had seen his friend go.

Hopefully he has not wandered far. He thought. He began calling again, and, instead of an answering call from his friend telling him he was okay, he was met with the sound of metal on metal. Suddenly the elf found himself in a clearing, his best friend and a cloaked figure battling it out in the center.

_ Humans._ Legolas thought. If he wouldn't have run off he wouldn't have met our attacker and almost killed himself. As he raced towards them, he saw the assassin kick her leg out and trip the man, sending him to the ground. The clearing was huge, and it would take a few minutes for him to reach his ill-faring friend.

He saw the assassin's face and found that it was a she, not a he. Confused, he slowed, then picked up the pace again when she kicked Aragorn's sword out of his reach. She smashed her left foot down on his chest and pointed her shining sword at his best friend's throat.

** Well, there you go, everyone. Another cliffie. ;)**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**2000Aerobars: I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**fandomer: I've been wondering about that, too. I mean, PJ's doing a great job on the Hobbit films and he did awesome on the LOTR movies, but, seriously? He's totally changing everything! And HOW DO YOU ENJOY LEGOLAS IN THE HOBBIT? I mean, in LOTR he's pretty awesome, but in The Hobbit he is so awful! He's a jerk and so cold and…just…EW! PJ totally ruined his personality. Anyway, sorry if I offended you with that little rant. I got a little too carried away. Well, thank you for reading and reviewing and I'm glad you liked the story!**_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**Do you like Legolas better in The Hobbit, or in The Lord of the Rings?**

**SONG OF THE DAY**

**Renegade**  
**Artist: Manafest**

_**Mrs King Aragorn**_


	4. Not a Happy Ending

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, and I never will. So, all rights to the brilliant author J.R.R. Tolkien! :)**

With a short laugh, the girl stared into the eyes of her victim. He lay there, still, not moving a muscle. He's gotta be planning something. She thought.

"Oh, if only Callisto were here to see me now." She hissed.

Aragorn shuddered as the name sent shivers up his spine.

"Oh, frightened are we?" She pressed the blade so hard against his neck a thin line of blood appeared. Aragorn knew he would not be able to reach his sword, but he just might be able to get to his knife.

Shifting ever so slightly, he moved his arm so he would have a clear space to reach for his blade. The hilt of his dagger was practically burning into his back, begging to be released, but he waited, knowing this was not the opportune moment.

A small rustling sound reached his ears, and his gray eyes darted over to the woods. He saw Legolas crouching there, bow bent, waiting to release the arrow.

Then he looked up at his captor. With a smug smile, she said, "I know your little elf friend is there."  
Aragorn gulped. _How did she know?_ He stayed silent.

Just then an arrow whizzed for her head, but, faster than his eyes could see, she yanked her shield from her back and deflected it.

"You had better not do that." She said loudly, pressing the blade farther into Aragorn's neck and putting more weight on her left foot. "It will only result in the death of your friend."

The Ranger's hand crawled over to his dagger and unsheathed it while she was distracted by Legolas. With a quick swipe, he left a rather large gash on her leg and she jumped off him, squealing in anger.  
"Wha—" She caught sight of the glittering elvish blade he held and screamed in fury. As soon as he got to his feet, she charged, their blades clashing. Though she had the upper hand, the Ranger was a skilled fighter and knew how to handle these kinds of people.

"Aragorn!" He whirled around to see the elf toss him his sword. Catching it perfectly, he faced the assassin again, knife in one hand, sword in the other. A flustered and fearful expression appeared on her face when the elf and Ranger were suddenly before her, the tables turned.

Aragorn held his sword up menacingly, waiting for her attack. He half expected her to run, but he was wrong. With a terrible shriek, she ran forward and engaged Legolas, violently swinging her blade and stabbing at the elf's midsection.

The man ran to his friend's aid and tripped the girl, sending her crashing to the ground. Her sword flew from her grasp, and she immediately slipped two knives from her belt. She threw one at Aragorn, which he expertly dodged, and she threw the other at Legolas, who didn't even have to move. The dagger stuck perilously into a tree inches from the elf's face.

The Ranger could easily read the teenager's face. She was burning with anger. She had not expected her adversaries to be this good, and no one, NO ONE, had ever shown her up. She grabbed her last two knives and held onto them this time, engaging Aragorn. Blocking her blow, he spun around and ducked, making her miss his head by a long shot, then sent her careening to the ground again. She caught herself with her hands this time and immediately got to her feet, daggers in hand, and raced for the woods.

The two gave chase, but failed. In a matter of minutes, the girl had easily outrun them. Aragorn had already known that, if she were to run, they would never be able to catch her. They stood in the middle of the dense woods, about to turn back to camp to gather their things when a knife headed right for the man's head. He ducked, and, when he stood, saw a shining silver knife sticking out of a tree trunk exactly where he had been standing. He glanced up at the trees and saw a cloaked figure dash off into the night.

_She certainly doesn't stop trying, does she?_ He thought. Pulling the dagger free, he studied the hilt carefully. Strange runes were carved into it, ones he could not read and did not recognize.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, coming to stand beside his friend.

Aragorn showed his friend the strange writing, but the elf only shook his head. "I do not recognize these runes, either."

Sheathing his own sword and knife, he slid the strange dagger into his belt. He would explore this new weapon later.

-

Two shimmering blue eyes opened slowly, then clamped shut again. Light. Painfully bright light. That was the first thing the steward of Gondor noticed when he awoke from unconsciousness. Forcing himself to keep his eyes open, Faramir glanced around the room. He was lying on a comfortable bed with at least three pillows, a night stand stood on the right side of the bed, and the balcony on the left. Gentle, crackling flames were staring at him from their place in the fireplace, and he noticed the ceiling was decorated in beautiful gold beads.

Just as he began to sort out his thoughts and remember where he was, the door opened silently and in stepped Lord Elrond. A huge smile lit up his face when he saw that his patient had awakened.

"Faramir, I am glad to see you have awaken." He greeted the steward and came to sit beside the bed. Though the elf lord was greatly relieved to see him awake, he did not know how this could have happened. It almost seemed as if the man had healed completely overnight.

Suddenly memories of what had happened overloaded Faramir's senses, and he closed his eyes and lay back against the pillows. _Aragorn. Legolas._ His eyes flew open and he sat up abruptly.

"Where are they? Aragorn has healed, hasn't he?"

Elrond read the sheer panic in Faramir's tone and gave him reassuring words. "They are both well. They have…" He knew he could not simply tell the steward that they had received his death threat. But what was he supposed to say? "They rode out yesterday. They…went to visit the hobbits."

"Oh." Faramir relaxed a little, but something in Lord Elrond's voice didn't sound right.

A knock sounded on the door and Elrohir's familiar face peeked in. "Ada?"

Elrond stood. "Yes, Elrohir?"

A smile spread across the young elf's face and he stepped inside the room. "You are awake." He seemed to practically burst at the seems with joy. "Then he is well again, Ada?"

His son's shining face turned on him, and Elrond didn't have the heart to tell him no. He knew the steward could not have recovered this fast, it must just be the poison beginning to recede. _Then maybe he is starting to heal._ He thought, but then, just as hope sparked in his heart, Elrohir handed him a small brown package without waiting for an answer to his question.

"This was sent from Lady Galadriel." He said. Then he looked at Faramir. "I hope you feel well again soon." He gave a slight bow and left the room.

Elrond stared at the package he held for a minute, then turned back to the steward. "I will return shortly, Faramir. Rest."

He left the room, closing the door softly, and quietly walked down the hallway towards his study. _What could Galadriel need to tell me?_ He studied the parcel and found there was no letter attached. _And what could this be?_

He entered his study and sank down at his desk. Unwrapping the package carefully, he discovered that inside was a book. He read the cover. 'Poisons and Illnessess: Both Men and Elves.' _Maybe she has found the antidote._ He thought happily. But, when he turned to the first page, he saw the title read, 'NightCreeper.' Shivering at just the name, he read the symptoms.

_Through the first few days of the poison, victim will begin to experience dizziness and blackouts._  
_ After the first week, victim will fall in and out of consciousness, and will experience greater pain in any wounds._  
_ During the second week, victim will fall unconscious and not awake for two days._  
_ Victim will wake during the third week and will appear to be completely healthy again._  
_ When the fourth week dawns, the victim will die suddenly in his sleep._

_ Antidote: None_

Elrond's heart nearly stopped when he read the last sentence. These were the exact symptoms Faramir had been experiencing. And if this was indeed the poison that was racking his system, then the steward of Gondor would be dead by the end of the week.

***nervous laugh* Hey, guys…uh, why are you pointing all those sharp-looking objects at me? Woah, is that a sword? Hey, watch the neck, buddy. *dodges knife* Wait, you can't kill me now! You need me to finish the story, right? Uh, I should probably run now. Bye!**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**fandomer: Yeah, I guess everyone has hopes. But I wouldn't count on PJ fixing Legolas' character. I'm glad you like the story, and I just wanted to let you know that the word 'fabulous' is completely normal. I mean, heck, I say it all the time! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**2000Aerobars: Ah, finally. Someone who appreciates a good cliffie. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Bloody Lord: I agree with you, Legolas' attitude in the Hobbit is…barfy. Thanks so much for all the encouragement, reading and reviewing!**_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

**If you were suddenly dropped into Middle-Earth, what weapon would you choose and why?**

**SONG OF THE DAY**

**Disconnected**  
**Artist: Veridia**

**_Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And, for all you Faramir fan-girls…Hahaha…just remember that I can cut the cord at any moment…*evil laugh* No, I'm just kidding. Faramir Freak and Luthien T. would kill me if I did that. Literally._**

**_Mrs King Aragorn_**


	5. Don't Wake Me

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

**Here you go. Another early chapter. Yeesh, I spoil you guys too much…**

The night had slipped by the Ranger sleeplessly, but he didn't care. Thoughts were whirling through his head so fast he couldn't quite catch them all. The sun was just beginning to rise when Aragorn was snapped out of his reverie. He glanced over at his elf friend to see him waking up.

Aragorn began to pack up his unused bedroll and douse their smoldering fire while Legolas became fully aware of the world once again.

"Why did you not wake me, Estel?" Legolas stood and cast a concerned glance at his friend.

"You needed your sleep. Besides, I wasn't tired." He slung his pack over his shoulder and turned to the elf.

"I needed my sleep? You're the one who has not fully recovered of your wounds."

The man rolled his eyes. "Gwaem, Legolas. We are wasting time." [Let's go, Legolas.]

Legolas quickly packed up the rest of his things and joined Aragorn. "Next time, I take first watch."

-

Faramir had become completely exasperated by the elves. They had not allowed him out of bed since yesterday, though he had protested that he was well. Finally, though, he had made up his mind.

Slinging his legs over the side of the bed, he carefully got to his feet for the first time in three days. Thankfully, no wave of dizziness attacked him and the pain from his wounds seemed to be held at bay by some unknown force. He dressed quickly, hoping that the elves were not waiting right outside his door to scold him for getting up. He cracked open the door and peeked out. The hall was empty. The steward crept down it quietly, practically tiptoeing past Elrond's study. When he made it to the large staircase that led to the main foyer, he glanced around nervously. Nothing moved.

A sudden doubt that he wouldn't be able to make it down the stairs flashed through his mind, but he swatted it away quickly. _No._ He thought. _I am well again. I can do this._ He descended the stairs faster than he thought he would be able to and was just about to exit into the gardens when his sparkling blue gaze caught a small slip of paper carelessly left on the end table beside the door. Curious, he made his way over to it and picked it up.

_The cliff. 11 sharp. We'll discuss your friends' lives._

Faramir was confused, but, before he could puzzle out the strange paper, a loud knock sounded on the front door. He hesitated. Someone should probably get that. The knock sounded again, and no elves came to answer it. With a quick look around, he dashed over to the door. Flinging it open, he was stunned to see Samwise Gamgee standing on the threshold, a little boy in his arms. Another child, this one a girl, was standing beside him, beaming.

"Why, hello! You're not an elf."

Faramir slowly shook his head. "I am Faramir."

"Oh, I remember you. You're the steward, aren't you?"

The man nodded.

Just then Pippin and Merry, both of whom the steward recognized, joined Sam.

"Hullo, Faramir!" Pippin said happily.

"Wh—what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We decided to drop in for a visit." Sam said. "Besides, the kids have been dying to see the elves, anyway."

The rest of the hobbits' words were drowned out by Faramir's racing thoughts. Suddenly the pieces began to fit together, and the paper he was holding practically burned itself into his palm. Head spinning, he asked, "Then Aragorn and Legolas are not with you?"

"What? No." Merry said, a confused expression on his face.

Faramir turned away from them and glanced back up in the direction of Elrond's study. Everything made sense now. The paper. The hobbits. Elrond's lie.

Aragorn and Legolas had left to confront the assassin. Without another word, Faramir dashed back up the stairs and hastily crammed various items into his pack. Slinging it over his shoulder, he raced back down the stairs and passed the hobbits.

"Where are you going?" Pippin called after him. When he received no answer from the steward, he shrugged and the five entered the house, where Faramir knew Elrond would be appearing any minute. He ran into the stables and saddled up a beautiful gray mare, hoping the elves would not mind his borrowing her. Faramir mounted, keeping his sword by his side and his bow and quiver on his back, and road out of Rivendell in search of his friends.

"There it is." Aragorn said, pointing to the ominous looking cliff. He knew this place by heart, and he knew that taking a tumble from the precarious landing would end you up in a shallow ravine far below. Glancing at the sun, the Ranger found that it would be another hour before eleven.

"Hopefully the assassin will be meeting us with different intentions this time." Legolas murmured.

Aragorn snorted. "Probably not."

They exchanged a glance before reining in their horses at the cliff.

The Ranger glanced at the thick woods bordering the small clearing they waited in. Just yards ahead of them was the precipice, and behind them was the forest.

Suddenly the girl was standing before them again, the early morning sunlight glistening on her golden hair.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Her voice was clear and cold, contrasting the cheery birds fluttering in the trees above them.

"We are early." Legolas hissed.

She laughed and the menace was evident in her voice as she stalked closer to them. "Relax, gentlemen. I won't bite."

-

Faramir followed the day-old tracks carefully, not wanting to miss anything important. He was not familiar with the 'cliff', so he decided Aragorn and Legolas would lead him to it.  
The steward kept his mare at a steady lope, his eyes constantly scanning the ground. He had been riding for about half the day when he came across an abandoned campsite. The man dismounted and felt the ashes from the small campfire. Still warm. Hope grew in his heart. Maybe he could stop them before they endangered themselves… And besides, if they didn't listen to him, he wanted to be there to face down the coward who had not had the courage to threaten him to his face.  
He remounted and cantered on until he found he had to make a decision on which way to go. Glancing up at the sun, he found that the day was beginning to end. He studied both paths. One of them led right, the other left.  
He dismounted once again and studied the tracks on the left. There were two sets going forward, one that seemed to be walking, and the other running. Then, beside those, two others sets were coming back to the camp. Both of them walking. He noticed the light imprints on the ground must be Legolas', and the heavier ones Aragorn's.  
He then compared those to the ones on the right. These were hoof prints, two sets of them; and there were none coming back. So he decided to stick with the hoof prints. He followed them for a few minutes before exhaustion started to take over and he knew he would have to stop.  
Patting his horse on the poll, he ground tied her and spread out his bedroll. He didn't bother with a fire, he just drank a little water and laid back against a sturdy tree trunk.  
It was a warm night, and as he gazed up at the twinkling stars thoughts started to cross his mind. What if I don't make it there in time? Faramir didn't know why he thought he could somehow save his friends' lives, or why they needed saving, but he did know that he had a strange feeling about this assassin, and he didn't want that person hurting his friends.  
As he drifted off to sleep, he had a strange feeling that it would be a red dawn in the morning.

_

Aragorn and Legolas dismounted and ground-tied their horses. The two stallions grazed appreciatively and did not seem to realize the danger they were all in.  
"What do you want with us?" Legolas asked.  
"What do I want with you? Oh, I want nothing with you. Want I want is the steward. What was his name? Faramir?"  
Legolas could feel the tension and anger boiling inside his friend at the girl's mocking words.  
"I was doing some thinking, and I thought, 'why don't we make a bargain?' I give you the antidote for your friend, and you give me him."  
She pointed a slender finger at Aragorn. The Ranger was startled by this, but then remembered the death threat had been for him as well.  
"Deal." He said before he could rethink his decision.  
"Aragorn, no!" The elf shouted.  
An evil smirk crept across her face and she was suddenly holding a rope. The Ranger threw down his weapons and let her tie him to a tree.  
The elf knew what the Ranger's blunder had been. She wouldn't give them the antidote.  
"Well, where is the antidote?" Aragorn asked, half-expectantly, half-disbelieving.  
Legolas thought he was wrong for a minute when she held out a small sack with what appeared to be herbs inside, but when the elf reached for them, she yanked them away.  
Laughing, she said, "You really thought I would give these to you? I want that miserable rat dead." She gave her alarmed prisoner a glance. "No one is getting the cure." She dangled it evilly in front of the Ranger's face, then held it suspended over the cliff.  
Legolas lurched forward, but stopped himself. She immediately brought a sword to Aragorn's throat. "Don't move, elfling."  
She basked in their misery for a minute, then dropped the leaves over the edge. "Bye-bye!"  
The man's heart plummeted. He trusted that the girl wasn't lying, otherwise she wouldn't have just wasted those herbs. Faramir would die. The Ranger knew it. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he watched what Legolas would do.  
The elf stood there for a minute in shock, then knocked an arrow and pointed it menacingly at the girl.  
She just smiled and said, "Get him."  
Immediately orcs came flooding out of the trees. How could I have not sensed this? Legolas thought, sending his first arrow flying into an orc's head.  
As he shot several more arrows, the Ranger began to struggle against the ropes. He was panicking. There were too many for his friend to handle; he would never win this fight.  
"Legolas!" Aragorn screamed, trying to break free and aid his friend.  
"Shut up!" The girl snapped and kneed him in the stomach. Aragorn ignored the pain that shot through his side and tried to tear his eyes away from the scene unfolding before him, but he couldn't.  
Another swarm of orcs surrounded Legolas, and he suddenly could not see the elf anymore.  
"No!"  
This time the girl untied the ropes and motioned for an orc. It came over obediently. She handed him the rope and spoke a few words in their filthy language, then watched as the beast tried to haul Aragorn away.  
"No!" He screamed again. Giving the orc a violent kick, he wrenched himself out of its hands, and, as it tumbled backwards, he snatched its sword. Before his captor could react, he had cut his bonds and ran forward towards the elf.  
He had only killed two when he heard the assassin's enraged screech. He whirled around just in time to see her stabbing for his chest. He parried and ducked her next blow, trying to trip her up. But she was ready this time, and instead of her falling, he did.  
Landing harshly on his back, the breath was knocked out of his lungs for a minute. She thrust her sword down and he rolled out of the way just in time. The girl tried to free her weapon from the ground, but failed.  
She abandoned the sword and reached for her bow. The Ranger ignored her next actions and raced for his friend again. He managed to cut his way through the swarm of orcs and find his friend. The blond-haired elf was lying on the ground, unconscious. His quiver was empty and both blood-spattered knives were lying beside him, just inches from his hands.  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called, but the elf did not wake. He finished off the few remaining orcs, surprised that the assassin had not called more, and rushed to Legolas, forgetting all about the girl with the bow.  
His best friend appeared unharmed except for the bump on his head where an orc must have hit him. He checked the elf's pulse. It was still there, but a little fast. Just as the Ranger looked up at the girl standing before him to scream hateful things at her, a sudden piercing pain shot through his shoulder. He looked down and saw a bright yellow arrow sticking out of his shoulder. This is one of Legolas' arrows. He thought. He looked up at the girl, trying to fight down the pain, and noticed she had collected all the elf's arrows, and they were all arranged neatly in her quiver.  
He got to his feet, sword in hand, ready to finish her off. Dizziness assaulted him upon standing, but he ignored it and continued towards her. She loosed another arrow, and he tried to dodge, but the pain induced by the arrow made him slower than usual, and the bright arrow stuck him in the same arm. He gasped as the impact of the weapon hit him full on.  
"Give up now, Ranger. And maybe I'll let you live." She said lowly.  
"Never." He managed to get out. And just as he charged forward again, he heard hoof beats. The assassin must have heard them, too, because she whirled around and saw the horse and rider galloping into the clearing.  
Aragorn thought his eyes were deceiving him, because he saw Faramir atop a steel gray mare, sword shining, and racing to his rescue. He shook his head, dismissing it as an illusion caused by the arrows, but, then again, why did the girl scream and attack the hallucination?  
Then he heard the unmistakable sound of swords clashing, and he realized that this was indeed his steward coming to save him. Save me? I am supposed to be saving him. He thought.  
Just before the darkness took him, he saw the assassin throw one more blow at Faramir then disappear into the woods.

**Okay, you're welcome for the extra long chapter. And, hahahaha…Faramir only has two days left. And at the dawn of the third day, you know what happens…Mwuahahahaha…..well, unless Legolas and Aragorn find the antidote.** **And sorry the last part of this chapter wasn't double-spaced. I had problems with the extremely slow computer I'm using, and the dumb old doc manager.**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**2000Aerobars: Thank you so much for the compliment! Usually I get so excited during the action parts that they get rushed and not so great. I hope this one was as good as the last one! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Bloody Lord: Sword…good choice. I would probably have the same weapons as Aragorn, probably because I'm not brave enough to fight in close combat, so good for the bow, and the sword and knife for when it is impossible to avoid close combat. But I guess that's an invalid answer 'cause I said what 'weapon' not 'weapons'. Oh well. Anyway, I'm glad you like the sequel! I think I like writing this one better than the last one, too. And I didn't know you were from Finland! That' s so cool! I'm just a plain old American. The only language I know is English, but I know a little Spanish, too. I know a teeny bit of Elvish, and I know the elvish alphabet, but that's about it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**fandomer: Heeheehee. I'm glad you like it. And don't worry, I won't kill Faramir. Or Aragorn. ;) And these mysterious Faramir-haters are—haha, I'm not gonna tell you. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

**SONG OF THE DAY:**

**Take Me As I Am**  
**Artist: FM Static**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:**

** If you lived in Middle-Earth, what race would you want to be and which one do you think you would be?**

_**Thanks for all the awesome reviews everyone!* hugs reviewers* You guys rock!**_

_**Mrs King Aragorn**_


	6. So Close, and, yet, So Far

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings and I never will. All rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

"Estel, Estel." A soft, familiar voice wove itself through the Ranger's dreams, causing him to surface towards reality again. "Estel, you must wake up." The man was tired and did not exactly feel in the mood to open his eyes or move, so he stubbornly ignored the elf's call.

"I know you are awake."

Aragorn let out a soft groan. How did he always know he was faking? He cautiously pried open his gray eyes, then shut them again. He had noticed that it was morning again. The fiery pain in his shoulder was putting him in a bad mood, and right now he just wanted that annoying elf to go away and let him sleep.

"Leave me 'lone."

"No, Aragorn. You have to wake up and eat something."

The thought of food repulsed the Ranger, but he reluctantly opened his eyes anyway. He glared at Legolas—who was looming above him—defiantly.

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not."

The elf left the argument there and was suddenly holding a piece of Lembas in front of the man's face. "Eat." He commanded.

Stalling, the man glanced over at Faramir, who was just finishing caring for the horses. The steward met his gaze and smiled. "Aragorn." He came quickly to his side. "I am so relieved you are awake. I thought I had gotten here too late."

"Faramir…" Legolas helped him sit up against a tree and again shoved the Lembas at him. The Ranger pushed it away and continued. "Why are you not back in Imladris?"

"I am well again." The steward's two friends stared at him dubiously. "Besides, I had a feeling you would need my help."

"Does Lord Elrond know you have left?" Legolas asked concernedly.

Faramir hesitated. "Well…" He remembered the elf lord's lying to him so he wouldn't try to follow his friends. "…kind of."

"Kind of? Faramir, what do you mean 'kind of'?" Aragorn shifted uncomfortably and winced when his shoulder wound was aggravated.

"Elrond told me you two had gone to visit the hobbits. He did not want me to come after you." A nervous expression flitted across the man's features before he seemed to relax again.

"Ada will do anything to keep his patients where they are." The Ranger mumbled to himself, glancing down at the clean, white bandages swathing his shoulder and arm. He assumed they had taken the arrows out when he was unconscious, and he silently thanked them for it.

"We should get you back to Rivendell." Legolas said quietly to the Ranger. Aragorn shook his head, suddenly remembering the antidote the assassin had dropped off the cliff. He tried to fit the crooked pieces together. Faramir appears well, but the girl had said he would die without the cure…He looked up at Faramir, who was looking at him expectantly. _The poison. I have seen it before._ Sudden recognition dawned on him when he remembered a young boy who had died of the same poison. _Nightcreeper._ He thought in dismay. _And_, the Ranger thought, _If I am correct…Faramir only has one more day._

"Come on, Aragorn." Legolas said, helping his friend to stand. "Let's go home. Those wounds need to be treated."

"No, no, Legolas." He said. "We have to find the herbs she dropped off the cliff."

"But Faramir is well again, she was obviously lying."

The Ranger looked at the Mirkwood elf, despair in his eyes. "No, mellon nín. She wasn't."

-

"Oh Faramir!" Elrohir called out in a sing song voice to the steward through the door, Elladan right behind him. "Ada has granted you permission to go to the gardens!"

The twins exchanged a glance.

"Faramir? Are you asleep?"

No answer.

Elladan shrugged and the two pushed their way inside the room. "Faramir?" Elrohir glanced around the room.

"He is not here." Elladan said, looking at the messy bed. He saw the half-open drawers and the clothing strewn from them and raced out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ada!" The older sibling called. Elrohir was already dodging in and out of doorways, searching for their father.

When Elladan made it down the stairs, he stopped right in front of the front door. What is this? He thought. He picked up the crumpled piece of paper and read it carefully. "Oh no." He said to himself.

"What is it?" Elladan whirled around to see his father and brother's concerned faces looking at him expectantly.

The elf handed Elrond the paper. With just a glance, the elf lord knew what happened. "Tell me Faramir has not found this?"

Suddenly Pippin, Merry, Sam, and his two kids were there. "Good day, Mr. Elrond, Sir."

"We decided to come visiting." Pippin said cheerfully. "Hey," He said to Elrond. "I thought Faramir had that." He pointed to the note he held.

Elrohir answered the question his father had asked before the hobbits had come in. "I am afraid he has."

-

"If you don't come back up in ten minutes I am coming down." Aragorn shouted down the cliff.

"No, Aragorn. You will stay where you are, besides, that is hardly enough time to even make it to the bottom." Legolas said firmly. The elf looked down and said to Faramir, who was climbing just below him, "No, put your hand there. On the left."

"How do you know that I will not be attacked up here?"

"Aragorn," Legolas replied, his voice growing fainter as he traveled farther down, "I have every faith in your fighting abilities. I just do not believe you would be able to make the climb down with your shoulder injured."

The Ranger watched from above as his two friends climbed down the cliff, ready to search for the antidote when they made it to the bottom. Aragorn had put up a fight, but the elf and steward had won and made him stay at the top.

"Legolas, it is a mere arrow wound. I am fine." He had protested.

"No, Aragorn. It is not a 'mere arrow wound'. You must stay here while we climb down. I would hate to bring you home to Elrond half-dead."

The Ranger did not like the thought of that at all, but he also did not like the idea of going home and getting a fair portion of teasing from the twins for being left behind because of a small wound.

Now his two friends were out of sight, and he could not see their forms hugging the face of the cliff anymore. He stood and paced restlessly, waiting for them to shout up to him telling him they found the herbs. I should be down there. He thought. He had told Legolas what the poison was doing to Faramir, and the elf had not hesitated to go after the cure. I cannot simply sit here while Faramir is dying. He glanced up at the sun. It was almost midday. We have to find it today, or else…Aragorn shook the thought from his mind and concentrated on the faraway sounds of the two descending the rock wall.

"Legolas?" He called down. "Faramir? Are you two all right?"

"Yes, Aragorn. We are both fine." He heard the elf's voice calling up to him, his voice betraying him. The man could tell Legolas was annoyed with him. But what did he expect? His friend was dying, and the elf insisted that he wait here and do nothing.

He paced a few more laps back and forth, his thoughts again straying to Faramir. The man did not know that he would be dead as soon as dawn broke; Aragorn had not told him on purpose. He could not bring himself to do it, and besides, he didn't want the steward getting worried or panicky. No. He thought. _Faramir is not easily panicked, even if it is his own life that is at stake._

He flattened out on his stomach and hung his head over the cliff. "Legolas! Faramir?" He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Faramir! If you two are just being stubborn and refusing to answer me because I am annoying you, I will…" His voice trailed off when his voice was met only with the cold darkness rising from the ravine below and the sound of birds off in the distance. "Legolas?"

He pulled himself to his feet and began pacing again. _They must be almost to the bottom._ He cast a fleeting glance at the chasm. _Or they are just playing a trick on me._ He assumed the former, because he knew his friends would expect him to come after them if they did not answer.

His shoulder finally retaliated from the pacing and he sank down, his back resting against a boulder. He was staring down into the dark pit when he heard a soft shuffling noise beside him. He looked up and saw Roheryn staring down at him.

"Hey, boy." He said gently, stroking the stallion between the ears. "You want to go with them too, do you not?"

Roheryn nosed Aragorn in the face, and the Ranger gently pushed him away. "They probably would not have let you come, either." The horse nickered softly and stepped closer to his master. The man stood and looked at the two other horses who were grazing peacefully nearby.

As he stood watching the horses eating quietly, his mind started to wander back to his two friends down below. He glanced at the sun. It must be at least 3. He thought nervously. Faramir had a matter of hours to live, and here he was, sitting with the horses.

Tying the two stallions to a tree, then tying the mare to another, he carefully shouldered his pack and made his decision. He wasn't going to sit around while his friend was dying. Not if he could help it.

-

"Legolas, I'm down!" The elf heard Faramir's voice below him.

"Good. Watch out." Legolas let go of the cliff face and leaped to the ground a few feet below him. He landed squarely on both feet and glanced back up the way they'd come. _If Aragorn were to follow…_Legolas looked from the top and let his gaze travel slowly all the way down to where he stood. _No one could survive a fall from that high up._ He pushed the thought away from his mind.

"What is it?" Faramir asked, his blue eyes following the elf's gaze.

"Nothing." Legolas looked away from the cliff wall quickly, trying to focus on finding the small sack full of herbs the girl had dropped down.

It did not take long to find it. Just after a few minutes of searching, Faramir exclaimed, "I found it!"  
Legolas bolted around excitedly and saw the steward reaching for the sack, which had landed next to a clump of bushes.

A sudden thump could be heard in the canyon. The Steward's eyes registered a black boot slamming down on the small bag and his gaze slowly crawled upwards. His heart leaped into his throat when he saw a tall, cloaked girl standing there, glaring down at him menacingly.

Faramir jumped to his feet and unsheathed his sword and Legolas already had his bow bent.

"You didn't really think I would leave this place unguarded, did you?" She laughed cruelly.

"No. You will not rob us of this again." Legolas hissed.

"Rob you? Rob you of what?" Her voice was cold and filled with malice.

Legolas knew very well that she knew what he was speaking of, but he remained quiet.

Faramir lunged forward with his sword, and the girl quickly blocked the blow with her own blade. "Look around you, foolish steward. Do you honestly think you could kill me now?"

With wary eyes, Faramir glanced up at the rock wall to his left and saw that it was pocked with small caves, which he guessed did not run very deep. But what was in them was what scared him. Each one held a pair of orcs, and every single one of the vile creatures held bows—all trained on the steward.

**My greatest apologies to LuthienThranduillion for not replying to her review :( I will reply to your review right below with the others. Again, I am so sorry! Goheno nín!**  
** Heeheehee, bye bye Faramir! No, I'm just kidding, I wouldn't kill him. He's too cool. And if anyone has seen the commecials for or the actual show 'Arrow' and it reminded you of the Ithilien Rangers and Faramir, pleaz let me know, 'cause I wanna make sure I'm not just way too crazy over LOTR! :D**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**Luthien T: Wow, did you create that blade, 'cause it sounds so cool! And Berion is an awesome name! I made my own bow and I named it Earendil, after the elves' favorite star, or, whatever Galadriel said it was. I can't wait for you to get back from camp! Na lu e-govaned vin! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Bloody Lord: Geez…*blushes* I really amaze you? Hannen le…*clears throat* anyway, enough of that. I would probably like to be an elf, too. But I'm too clumsy to be an elf, so I would probably end up being human. I would love to live in the Shire. It sounds so peaceful and nice there. But, of course, I wouldn't make it as a hobbit, either, 'cause I love adventures! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:**

**Who do you think is the best actor in The Lord of the Rings films and why?**

**SONG OF THE DAY:**

**Death of Me**  
**Artist: RED**

**Okay, okay, I said no more RED songs. Hehehe…I lied. Well, hope you all liked it and happy 4th of July! AMERICA ROCKS!**

_**Mrs King Aragorn**_


	7. The Final Showdown

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien! :)**

"You can't win the fight, Faramir." She spat his name like it belonged to a lowly insect and brought her sword up in front of her body in a defensive position. "Attack me." Her smile glimmered with hate, but she didn't wait for him to start. Lunging forward, she clashed swords with the man while dodging one of Legolas' arrows.

Her moves were exceptionally smooth and clean, and she proved it by duck rolling and kicking her opponent's legs right out from underneath him. But too quickly for her liking he stood and thrust a stab at her. She jetted into a back flip and in the same fluid movement knocked the steward's sword from his hands. Wasting no time, she kicked the blade away from Faramir's grasp. She threw herself at her disarmed opponent, thrusting her shining sword at his chest.

The steward, caught off guard, did not see it coming and stood stunned while she attempted to stab him. But suddenly, before she could kill him, she gasped and took a wobbly step backwards. Faramir, confused at first, saw the bright yellow arrow protruding from her side. The girl looked at it, completely shocked, before fingering the deadly weapon carefully. She looked ready to collapse, but a sudden fire sparked inside her eyes, and she grasped the arrow and yanked it out, clutching the bloody weapon tightly. She was fuming, and she charged Faramir again, ignoring the blood rushing down her side. She launched a full-on attack at Faramir, the arrow in one hand and her sword in the other. He had barely managed to pick his sword back up and deflect her powerful blows before they killed him.

Legolas, noting that the steward was regaining his ground, leaped up into the first cave and killed the two unsuspecting orcs. He made his way to the next one and had a short skirmish with the two before kicking them off the edge. The elf, feeling a sudden impact behind his ear, whirled around to see an orc laughing and a bloody rock lying next to him. Legolas could feel sticky blood trickle down his neck, but ignored it and shot the orc through the heart.

Faramir was growing weaker, though he did gain some ground and manage to inflict a few minor wounds.

With a quick glance upwards, the assassin saw the elf thoroughly engaged in a battle with three orcs and she made her move. She threw the dripping arrow at Faramir, and, just as she suspected, the man ducked underneath it. She stuck her foot out and he tripped over it, sending him to the ground again. Before he could react, she smashed a foot down on his chest and the other on his wrist. She leveled her blade at his throat, despite his violent struggling, and brought it down, not sparing herself any time for lavishing in his fear and misery.

Just as she expected to feel the steward's neck slicing underneath the point of her blade, she was met with the cold resistance of another sword. Startled, she looked up and was met with a pair of fiery gray eyes.

"You will not touch him." The Ranger snarled, slowly moving her blade farther away from his friend's neck. Pressing down on her sword with all her strength, she fought for the victory of the fierce lock. A cold fear started in the girl's heart as she saw the anger in the man's eyes, and he slowly pushed her sword away from his own and she took a weak step backwards.

Aragorn ignored the lava that seemed to be flowing through his arm and concentrated on the assassin.

"You lived."

"You have bad aim." He shot back.

She laughed nervously. An icy anger surged through the man at the thought of her killing both his friends and he lunged forward, trying to finish her off in own fell blow. She leaped, though slowly, over his sword and landed neatly on both feet, wobbling a little on the landing. Behind him, Faramir had gotten to his feet and again lifted his sword.

Steward and King fought side by side against the girl, making her regret engaging the pair in the first place. As the three fought viciously, Legolas had finished off the orcs and was currently aiming his last arrow at the assassin. The elf bit his lip, waiting anxiously for her to make the perfect opening for him and his two friends to move out of the way. But it never came. Both men took turns stabbing and parrying and lunging, but never stepping aside for the elf to make his move.

They don't know I'm here. He thought. He watched nervously as the two began to lose ground, and he could see Aragorn losing strength rapidly. I have to do something. Still staring across the shaft of the arrow, he took aim, waited for her to take one more step back, and let it fly. Horrified, he watched as Faramir made one last offensive and stabbed at the assassin.

Aragorn, with his quick eyesight, saw the bright yellow arrow and shouted a warning to his friend. "Faramir!"

Time seemed to fly in slow motion as the steward saw the arrow and he dodged to the side, the bright yellow weapon grazing his auburn hair. The girl, trying to step behind the steward and stab him through the back, had not noticed the arrow and did not realize it when a flurry of feathers struck her in the chest.

The air was immediately knocked out of her lungs, though she did not realize what had happened, and she stumbled backward a few steps. She looked slowly down at the arrow sticking out of her chest and her sword clattered to the ground. She fell to her knees, a shocked expression on her face.  
Legolas joined both men and came forward to the girl.

Breathing hard, her gaze crawled slowly up to see Legolas, who was kneeling before her. Just as the elf was about to speak, she spat, "Get away from me, elf."

Legolas stepped back and she looked up at the starry night sky. "You had…better…" She coughed, and blood trailed down her lips. "...hurry." And, with her last movement, she nodded towards the herbs still lying by the shrubs and collapsed to the ground.

Though Aragorn hated the assassin with his whole heart, he could not help feeling sorrow at the loss of a life. Legolas stepped forward and, after a few soft words, closed her mocha brown eyes for the last time.

None of the three felt like staying and grieving over her loss. Though the two men and the elf hated to see a life end, they disliked her none the less.

The Ranger glanced up at the sky and saw the moon was low. Dawn is almost here. He thought anxiously. Suddenly Faramir yawned, the elf and man both whirled around to see the steward beginning to look sleepy.

"Let's go back up, now. It's getting late."

Sensing how unlike the steward that was, Aragorn cast Legolas a panicked look and the elf said, "Wait, not yet. We have to do something first."

"Okay." Faramir said, easing himself down to the ground.

"No, Faramir. You mustn't fall asleep, not yet." Aragorn said.

"Why not?"

"Just don't." He patted his friend on the shoulder and stood, making his way over to the bag of herbs. Legolas had already picked them up and opened the sack.

"One."

"One what?" Aragorn asked nervously, taking it from his friend.

"One leaf."

"Is that enough?"

"We'll have to find out." Legolas looked up at the first rays of dawn beginning to peak over the horizon.

"And fast."

"Faramir." Aragorn said, kneeling beside his friend. "Eat this." He would have boiled them and made a tea, but he didn't have the time. "Faramir?" When the steward didn't answer, Aragorn looked at his face and saw the man's eyes were closed, and his breathing had evened out into a steady rhythm.

"No, Faramir, you must wake up! Faramir!" Aragorn shook his shoulders hard, hoping to wake the steward before he fell into the claws of the poison.

Legolas joined him in the man's futile attempts at waking him, and, after a few more minutes, they decided to put the leaf in his mouth and hope his instincts were still able to tell him to swallow it. Thankfully, he did, and the two felt a little relief. But the man didn't wake.

Aragorn looked at the pink sky and saw the sun had risen almost completely. "Faramir, please!" A silent tear slipped down his cheek when the steward's face began to go pale and his breathing slowed. "Wake up!" He shook the steward once more before he noticed the man had stopped breathing. "No, Faramir, wake up!" His shaking arms failed him and he could not try to rouse the steward any more. He felt the man's pulse, but there was none.

He heard Legolas talking quietly in elvish, and he knew the elf was mourning.

"No." Aragorn whispered, letting his face fall forward onto his dead friend's chest. "No, not you."_ It's all my fault. I should have come faster. I should have been able to save him. I have failed him and his brother. I have failed them both. I was too late._ His thoughts grew worse and he regretted going out on that hunting trip in the first place all over again. Suddenly the heartbroken Ranger felt a comforting hand on his shoulder just as a red dawn broke.

**Hey hey hey, lower the knives, peeps. You know I'm not a murderer…wait, I just killed the assassin…oh well. Anyway, you guys just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens next. Ah, good ole' cliffies…:D Sorry the chapter was so short. I just thought this was a good place to stop. :)**  
** And here's just a little side note about the assassin. If anyone wanted to know her name, it was Europa, which is also a moon of Jupiter. She and Callisto were twins. I would have told you guys her name in the story, but I just couldn't find a good place to stick it in. :P**

_**REVIEW REPLIES:**_

_**Bloody Lord: Aw, thank you so much! *blushes* You should really stop giving me all these fantastic copmliments; I'm gonna get a big head. :D Viggo Mortensen is my favorite actor 'cause…well…you know why! He also did a really good acting job in Hidalgo. He's so awesome…But, if I couldn't pick him, it would probably be a tie between everyone, 'cause they're all so awesome. PJ totally nailed it on the actor section. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**_

_**fandomer: I'm glad you're enjoying the hobbits, and I will try to give them a bigger part; just for you. And I know you just begged me not to kill Faramir, and, I'll let you in on a juicy secret that you've probably already figured out, but: I will not kill Faramir. Now you can stop worrying. :) And thanks for the idea of the rock, 'cause I was thinking Legolas was getting off too easy as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:**

** Okay, here we go. Which character do you think ended up killing more orcs overall, Legolas or Gimli?**

**SONG OF THE DAY:**

**Hey Devil**  
**Artist: TobyMac**

_***gives cookies to all reviewers* Thank you so much, you guys are so awesome!**_

_**Na lu e-govaned vin!**_

_**Mrs King Aragorn**_


	8. All Is Well

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, and never will. All rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

As the Ranger brokenly sobbed over his dead friend, he began to wonder how he would live his life without one of his best friends beside him. He thought of what he would tell Éowyn, and how she  
would react. _She will hate me._ He thought. _And I don't blame her. This is all my fault._

Suddenly he heard Legolas' soft voice. "Aragorn."

He ignored the elf.

"Aragorn." He said again, this time his voice filled with wonder. The man dismissed it as nothing. But, beneath his cheek, he felt a faint beating. Confused, he sat up and looked down at the Steward. Was it just him, or was color returning to Faramir's cheeks? Quickly, Aragorn's hand darted out and caught his friend's wrist. The Ranger was terrified of what he would find, but he placed his fingers gently to the Steward's wrist all the same. He waited a few seconds before feeling his heart practically leap to his throat. There was a pulse.

"Legolas, he is—"

"Not dead." The elf finished, lurching forward to see if the Steward was breathing. He held his hand in front of Faramir's mouth and a smile permeated his lips. "He breathes yet."

Aragorn felt relief wash through him as two sparkling blue eyes opened slowly. "Faramir!" He exclaimed, his tone bursting with joy.

"Aragorn?" He asked quietly, blinking a few times before focusing his eyes on the Ranger before him.

"You are alive!" Legolas exclaims before the Steward begins to struggle to stand. "No, do not try to stand. You should rest." The elf said before putting a gentle hand on Faramir's shoulder.

"But I feel fine. Why should I rest? I just woke up." Faramir said slowly, a confused look crossing his features.

"You just awoke from the…" Aragorn paused, wondering if he should tell his Steward about the whole ordeal. "very long nap." He finished hesitantly.

The man gave him a look that said he'd lost it before standing. Legolas and Aragorn both took one of his arms and helped him up.

"What has gotten into you two?" He said, shrugging off their helping hands. "I appreciate it, it's just that…you act as if I had just come back from the dead."

The elf and Ranger exchanged a glance before Aragorn spoke, a smile lighting up his face. "Something like that."

As Aragorn pulled himself up to the top of the cliff, relief was still coursing through his veins. He stood shakily and gently rubbed his shoulder before Faramir appeared at the top, as well. The Ranger helped his Steward up, and then Legolas was standing there beside them, glancing around. When the elf caught sight of the three horses tethered to a pair of trees nearby, he seemed to relax.

"You have finally remembered to tie them up before leaving."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "I am not as forgetful as I once was."

"Thankfully." Legolas turned to face him, a smile on his fair face. "Or else we would be walking home."  
Aragorn was reluctant to let Faramir ride on the steeldust mare by himself, but he let him, not wanting to tell him about his near-death catastrophe. Legolas rode close to Faramir on his left side, and Aragorn on his right. The Ranger kept a watchful eye on his Steward, just to make sure he would not have any relapses.

As they rode along, Aragorn realized that, finally, the dark fear that had been growing in the pit of his stomach was gone. Assured that the danger threatening Faramir's life had passed, he rode with his friends the rest of the way home in peace.

As the three reined in their horses in front of the Last Homely House, Elrond came rushing out, a confused expression on his face. Aragorn dismounted and confronted his father quickly, explaining to him that they had found the cure for Faramir and not to speak of it to the Steward.

It wasn't that the Ranger just didn't want to tell him, he just didn't want Faramir knowing that he had been weak and helpless, poisoned without even knowing it. Aragorn watched as two stable hands took the horses. _I don't want him to know that he had succumbed to the poison so easily._ The thought of Faramir lying there, dead, still haunted the man's thoughts, and he quickly shook his head to get rid of them and went to join his friends inside the House.

Lord Elrond had insisted that Faramir get a few days' rest, and he was confined to his bed. Aragorn and Legolas had came to see him every day, along with the twins, who were almost always kicked out by their Ada because of their rowdiness.

"But, Ada, we will be quiet." Elrohir complained.

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"Promise." Elladan said, holding up his pinkie.

"All right, but if I hear any more—" The elf lord's voice was drowned out by the twins' happy shouts and their ceaseless talking to their friends.

As soon as the door was closed, a mischievous glint came to Elrohir's eyes and he looked at Elladan. "Do you know what I am thinking?"

"Oh, no, Elrohir. We would surely get in trouble for that." The two shared their mischief-making characteristic, and it was evident by their tone of voice.

"Elladan," Elrohir said slyly. "Would you pass me that pillow?"

"Of course, brother." But, quicker than Aragorn's eyes could follow, the older brother snatched up the pillow and whacked his younger brother in the face with it.

"Hey!" Elrohir cried indignantly.

"PILLOWFIGHT!" Elladan shouted, ignoring his father's warning to stay quiet. Aragorn grabbed a pillow and hit Legolas with it, earning a surprised face from the elf. Then, with a smile, he launched one at the Ranger. The man cast a glance at his two brothers, who were sending feathers flying every which way, and saw that Faramir had joined them.

_Finally._ Aragorn thought as he ducked the next blow from Legolas. _It seems all is finally well again._

** Okay, okay, this is not the end. There will probably be one or two more chapters still to come. And PLEASE tell me what you thought of that chapter. I'm not very good at slow scenes, or friendship/family scenes. I hope I did a satisfactory job on it. Please tell me what you thought of it, and don't forget to review! :D**  
** And one more thing: I am making Aragorn's ranger costume, and I was hoping someone out there had some ideas on where to get his dagger, good costume stores that carry LOTR stuff, and pointers on how to make it. Thanks!**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**Faramir Freak: Wow, thanks for the compliment! And it's perfectly all right to get pushy with me, I don't mind. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**LuthienThranduillion: Phew! See? I made Faramir live, so now you can't chain me up on Thangordi…thangori…ah, what the Mordor. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**2000Aerobars: Wow, thanks for the compliment! Usually my battle scenes are rushed and stuff, so I'm glad you liked this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**fandomer: Wow, you are so gonna make my head swell up with pride. :P Thanks for the compliments, but I doubt this could have been in the movies. Did your mom like the movies? Our mom watched, like, the first fifteen minutes of FotR and hated it, so :( But out dad loves it. :) I'm glad I succeeded in making you feel all those different things at once when the assassin died. That's exactly what I was aiming for. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**_

_**Bloody Lord: Wow, thank you! I'm glad you thought that was a good cliffie, 'cause that was the last one for this story. Anyway, I think Gimli killed more orcs. Gimli always gets a bad wrap, which, I don't know why. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**

** In the Return of the King book, Tolkien never had Aragorn say a speech at the Battle at the Black** **Gates, do you agree or disagree with PJ making him give a speech?**

**SONG OF THE DAY**

**Imperfection**  
**Artist: Skillet**

**_Okay, there. I gave you a Skillet song. :D Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You guys are awesome!_**

**_Mrs King Aragorn_**


	9. Forgiveness

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, and I never will. :( All rights to the fabulous J.R.R. Tolkien!**

** I am sorry to say this, but this will be the last chapter, and there will not be another sequel. :( I should have my next story, 'Nightmare', out very soon, though. I hope you all like it, 'cause I'm not exactly terrific at endings.**

Aragorn paced through the lush gardens of Rivendell restlessly, a mental argument being waged inside his head. _If I tell him, that would mean the end of our friendship._ Aragorn thought, knowing that once the Steward found out he had been lying to him this whole time, Faramir would no longer wish to be around him anymore. _Maybe I am underestimating his forgiveness._ He thought, carefully tracing the petal of a soft pink flower with his finger. The Ranger had been having a hard time facing Faramir lately, knowing that he was hiding something from his Steward. This secret had been harder to keep than others, and he had no idea why. He looked back up and out across the waterfalls surrounding Imladris, wishing that he were out there with the Rangers rather than here, forced to face his friend and tell him he had been lied to. _By me._ A decision began to rear its head inside of him. _He has the right to know he had been poisoned._ He began to think of how the Steward would react to how easily he had given in to it.

"But he had not known it was poison that made him want to sleep." He said aloud, not realizing his thoughts had sprung from his lips.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, soft voice. "Who is 'he'?"

_Faramir._ The Ranger thought in dismay. He turned to face the Steward, knowing that the pain and guilt was evident in his eyes.

"What is it, Aragorn?"

The man hesitated, knowing what he must do.

Faramir joined him by the balcony railing and stared out at the beautiful scenery. "What is bothering you?" He asked without looking away.

Aragorn could hear the concern in Faramir's voice and knew the deception had to stop.

"Faramir…"

Two curious blue eyes turned on him, and he had to look away.

"Aragorn, whatever is disturbing you, you can tell me. I can help you."

You won't want to after I do. He thought miserably as he forced himself to face his friend and look him in the eyes.

"You have not been given the whole truth."

Faramir's mouth opened slowly, as if he were going to say something, then shut it again when Aragorn continued.

"You were poisoned."

"Yes, I know. But I am well now, you have nothing to worry about." Faramir said, still confused. What could he possibly have to tell me that I do not already know?

"When you rescued me from the assassin." He motioned slightly to his shoulder. "When I was shot." He looked down at the railing, a slight pain flaring up in his shoulder again at the thought of the cruel weapons. "You were poisoned then, but you did not know it."

Faramir said nothing, but his confusion was evident by his expression.

His voice soft and almost inaudible, he said, "When you fell asleep, right after we killed the assassin." Aragorn bit his lip and tried to hold back the silent tears that threatened to spill over. "You almost died." The Ranger's voice cracked on the last word, and he looked down, putting his face in his hands. Sorrow overwhelmed him as haunting images of Faramir dying overflowed his memory and the knowledge that the Steward knew the truth stuck in his mind. He waited to hear Faramir say, "Why did you not tell me?" or, "Why did you lie to me?" or something of the sort, but no confronting words came. Instead, he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and his chin being lifted to face Faramir once again. He met the Steward's gaze with his own guilty one, but what he found in the man's eyes was not hate or betrayal, but love and forgiveness.

"I am sorry." Aragorn said quietly, trying to look away.

"Aragorn, there is nothing to forgive." Faramir said before pulling his friend into a hug.

-

"Excuse me, Mr. Strider, Sir."

Aragorn turned as he felt someone tapping his elbow gently. His confused expression turned into a happy one as he saw Sam standing there, Pippin and Merry beside him.

"Sam! How nice to see you again." Normally he would have called the hobbit 'Master Hobbit' or 'Master Gamgee', but they had been friends for a long while, and Sam had told him to forget formalities and just call him Sam, as others did.

"What are you three doing here?"

"Pip and I decided it was high time for a visit with the elves, and Sam here decided to tag along."

"Excuse me!" Sam exclaimed, turning to Merry. "It was my idea to come to Rivendell!"

"Oh, no. That was definitely ours." Merry motioned to him and Pippin before a mischievous smile lit up his face and he dashed off, closely followed by Pippin and Sam.

"Come back here, you!"

Aragorn could hear Pippin and Merry giggling and Sam's indignant shouts as they dashed out of the room. _They still act like children._ The Ranger thought, content at seeing his friends again. _Though Sam has a family of his own now._

As Aragorn's thoughts turned to his own adventures with the rangers, he absently rubbed at his shoulder wound, trying to ease the aggravating ache in it.

"Does your wound pain you?"

The man started and whirled around to see Faramir standing there, smiling, but a concerned light in his eyes.

"Faramir!" He exclaimed. _How does he always catch me off guard like that?_

"Well?"

"Oh! Uh, no, no. It does not pain me." Aragorn shook his head and looked at his friend for a minute. He cast a glance around the foyer of the Last Homely House before turning his gaze back to his Steward.

"There you two are!" A soft voice said.

Aragorn looked up to see Legolas entering the room, looking happy and peaceful, as always.

"You are recovering well, mellon nín?"

The Ranger nodded before putting his good arm on the elf's shoulder, then his other on Faramir's shoulder; despite the angry protests from his wounds.

"Shall we go for a ride?"

Smiling, the elf and Steward exchanged a glance before the three made their way out to the stables.

The Ranger sprung onto Roheryn's back smoothly, looking from Faramir, who was on his left side, to Legolas, who was on his right. As the three friends moved their horses into a trot out of the gates, Aragorn was sure their adventure had ended and hoped no more would come for a long while.

**Okay, sorry this chapter was so short. I should have just made this and the last chappie all one thing. Oh well. Well, I hope you all liked Hunting Orc and the sequel! My next story 'Nightmare' will be ready soon. On the 28th I will be leaving for camp and I will not be back for five days, so, at the least I will not be able to post between the 28th and the 2nd of August. It could be longer, though. Anyway, that's just a warning.**  
** Special shout outs to fandomer, who was with me all the way with tons of awesome encouragement; thank you fandomer!, Bloody Lord, who has not ceased to compliment me on practically everything, though I have had so many faults, and has always answered my question of the day; thank you Bloody Lord! LuthienThranduillion, who, even though had to go away to camp for a while, has been faithful in reading and reviewing my stories and has been flat-out awesome, and who also always answers the question of the day!; Thank you Luthien T! 2000Aerobars, who has always given me lots of encouragement and rocks!; thank you 2000Aerobars!**  
** I could go on like this for forever, but those are just the few that have been way too kind with their reviews! :D Thank you to all my reviewers and readers, I'm so honored to have had you guys at my stories and I hope you all come back to read my next one! Thank you all!**

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_**fandomer: I'm so glad you liked it! And you're lucky, our mom won't even go in the room if Lord of the rings is playing; even if Gollum isn't even on the screen. Hahaha, 'Gandorf'. That's funny. :D I'm glad PJ put the speech in there, 'cause its super awesome. *Sigh* And Aragorn's so cute in that scene. THANK YOU SO MUCH READING AND REVIEWING! You have no idea how much I appreciate that! :D**_

_**2000Aerobars: Thanks so much for the compliment and I'm so glad you liked it! THANK YOU SO MUCH READING AND REVIEWING! You have no idea how much I appreciate that! :D**_

_**Bloody Lord: Phew! I'm glad that happy scene was acceptable, 'cause usually I stink at those. I totally agree with you about the whole speech thing. For once, I am not mad at PJ for adding something in there that didn't actually happen. Okay, I'd better stop talking about that, or I'm gonna start ranting. Again. :P THANK YOU SO MUCH READING AND REVIEWING! You have no idea how much I appreciate that! :D**_

**SONG OF THE DAY**

**Okay, this will be the last song for Hunting Orc and its sequel. :( I will have more on my next story, though. :) This song I think is really touching and makes you really think about your life. Enjoy!**

**Eleven Regrets**  
**Artist: Manic Drive**

_** Well, I hope to see you all in my next story, 'Nightmare'! So, until I get the first chapter up, here's a little sneak peak.**_

NIGHTMARE

"Hurry up, you two!" Aragorn shouted back to Legolas and Elrohir. The Ranger cast Elladan, who was riding right beside him, a fleeting smile before turning back to face the road.  
"Why don't you slow down?" He heard the younger of the twins retort. Aragorn twisted in his saddle again and he and Elladan both fixed the young elf with humored looks.  
"What?" He asked.  
Legolas kicked his horse into a faster pace and came up beside Aragorn.  
"Hey, don't leave me back here all by myself, Legolas!" He cried before joining them as well.  
"Quiet down, Ro. You are going to scare all the game away." Aragorn said softly.  
"So? It is not like we have seen anything yet."  
The two elves and man looked at Elrohir.  
"Why do you guys keep looking at me like that?" He asked, an exasperated look on his face.  
Chuckling, Aragorn turned back around in his saddle just in time to see an elegant doe flee into the woods. "There!" He hissed, pointing. He watched as the animal stopped and stood stock-still, watching them with sparkling brown eyes.  
"What?" Legolas whispered.  
"That doe." Aragorn said, slowly and quietly dismounting and knocking an arrow to his bow. "And don't even bother dismounting, either." He turned his head slowly to face his two brothers and best friend. "This one's mine."

_** Iston, iston, it was really short…and it didn't really give you a look at the plot, but, oh well, you can wait, right? :D**_

_**Mrs King Aragorn**_

_**Ps. 'Iston' means 'I know'.**_

_**Okay, okay, one more thing before I leave you. I just wanted to make a special reccommendation to everyone. EvenstarWarrior's story 'The Chronicles of the Mixed Up People' is a really neat crossover, which includes Star Wars, Narnia, and Lord of the Rings. I hope some of you check it out; and I would highly recommend reading it, because I've had some inside information on what will happen next, and it sounds VERY exciting. ;)**_

_**Currently signing off for the last time in this story…**_

_**Mrs King Aragorn**_


End file.
